


Love Me Tenderly

by devilssnare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluffy Smut, Gentle!Arthur, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Virgin!Merlin, bottom!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilssnare/pseuds/devilssnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awkward asexual who doesn't really understand affection writes fluffy smut. Ironic, isn't it?</p></blockquote>





	Love Me Tenderly

Arthur’s body covered Merlin’s as he pushed in gently, inch by inch. Merlin’s soft moan was cut off by a hiss of pain, causing Arthur to freeze. 

“Merlin, love. Breathe. You’ve got to relax or it’ll hurt more.” Arthur breathed into Merlin’s shoulder blade as he felt his fey lover’s buttocks tense making the blond man want to pull out and tenderly stroke his lover to completion. 

Arthur pressed soft kisses to the dark man’s neck, nuzzling the soft hairs at the nape. Merlin shuddered out a couple of breaths, visibly trying to relax his body and was still tensing. The blond man took a deep breath and placed his hands next to Merlin’s, where they were splayed in front of him, clutching at the bed sheets. He slowly and cautiously lifted his hips, pulling out before Merlin’s hands flew to the back of his thighs, pushing him back in and keeping him there. 

“No, no stay. I want to do this. Please. Just… give me a moment.” Merlin admitted, voice waving and strained. He lifted his head up and leant up on one elbow, using the other hand to bring Arthur’s lips to his. Arthur went compliantly, unable to deny his love anything and could never resist kissing the pale man’s soft bowed lips. The kiss was light, just a brush of the lips until Arthur carefully opened his mouth to lick at the seams of Merlin’s. Merlin mewed softly, opening his mouth to accommodate Arthur’s tongue and welcomed it with his own. Stroking it, suckling it, even nibbling a bit, just to hear those exquisite moans spill from Arthur’s perfect mouth. 

Arthur bought his right hand up too softly stroke Merlin’s spine, caressing each ridge. Arthur reluctantly pulled his lips from Merlin’s, chuckling as the dark haired man whimpered and tried to chase his lips. He pressed a chaste kiss on his nose and nibbled his earlobe, adoring the gentle moans coming for his lover’s mouth. 

Out of all of Merlin’s features on his face, his ears were definitely Arthur’s favourite. It’s not that he didn’t worship his sharp cheekbones, his pale blue eyes that lit up and softened whenever Arthur smiled at him, his long dark eyelashes, his soft pale skin or his curved pink mouth. There was just something about his ears and how when he blushed, the tips would redden. How he gasp and giggled whenever Arthur whispered into them. How he hated them and claimed that they weren’t sensitive but moaned whenever Arthur so much as licked them. Arthur suckled and nibbled his earlobe, tracing his tongue up into the arch and gently biting down, leaving tiny pale red indents of his incisors. Merlin moaned, dropping his head and his hands to clutch at the pillow. He hips rolled, causing Arthur to shift. 

 

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured, pressing chaste kisses along the nape of Merlin’s neck, his right hand still caressing his pale back soothingly. “If you’re ready, please say” His hand rested at Merlin’s hip, squeezing. Merlin moaned, rolling his hips again and Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin’s hip, trying to control his body into not responding to the amazing heat of Merlin’s. Arthur had no doubt that he was leaving faint red marks that would fade into purple bruises, but that didn’t matter now. He needed to know that Merlin really wanted this. 

“Ar-arthur please. Oh God, please move.” Arthur sighed in relief, only just being able to control his body by his fear of hurting Merlin. He pressed delicate kisses along each knob of his spine, lifting himself up and slowly pushed his hips forward. 

“Merlin.” Arthur moaned, slowly thrusting into Merlin, his right hand still at his hip but his left hand gliding up Merlin’s and locking on, lacing their fingers from the top. Merlin whined, pushing his face further into the red silk pillow, muffling his moans. He spread his legs to accommodate Arthur. Arthur groaned, leaning down to suck at his lover’s neck, thrusting hard- more rhythmically. The dark haired man groaned, pushing back up to meet the blonde’s steady thrusts. With the simultaneous pleasure of Arthur kissing his sensitive neck and thrusting into Merlin and – oh! Hitting the secret spot inside him had him moaning loudly. Upon hearing the love’s moans of pleasure, Arthur’s hips snapped up once, twice, three times before he heard Merlin chant,

“Arthur, Arthur, oh. ARTHUR!” 

Misunderstanding the cry, Arthur froze; terrified he hurt the man underneath him.

“Merlin?” The blond asked cautiously. “Darling? I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” He bought his hand up to brush the dark curls, finding them damp with perspiration.  
“Arthur, I’m fine.” Merlin reassured, breathlessly. “Just, can-can you…” Merlin trailed off blushing, causing his shoulders to flush pink. Arthur cradled Merlin’s chin, making the blushing man’s pale blue eyes lock with his midnight blue eyes. 

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured, stroking a prominent cheekbone with his thumb, the cold metal of his ring making Merlin shiver. “Whatever, you want Dearest One, it’s yours. I’ll give you the moon and the stars if that is what you desire.” Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur cheek– lips tingling from the slight stubble. 

“I want you to f-fuck me…’ If it were possible Merlin went even redder. “On my back. So I can l-look at you.” Arthur grinned and leant back, taking in the pale expanse of his love’s back. Pure white except for the small red love bite on his left arse cheek, which was made to distract Merlin from the initial pain of being prepared. Arthur was tempted to create an identical one on Merlin’s right cheek, but Merlin whimpered; reminding Arthur that Merlin had asked to be fucked on his back and even the thought of denying Merlin that made Arthur ridiculously mad. 

So he gently pulled out, taking note of Merlin’s small hiss and flinch. He put both hands on either side of the younger man’s hips, pressing a loving kiss to his tailbone.

“My beloved.” Arthur crooned. Merlin flushed and smiled, pushing his face into the pillow, feeling ridiculously happy and loved. He felt Arthur shift behind him and then was rolling onto his back, head landing on the silk covered mattress. He looked up at his boyfriend, taking in his flushed face with beads of sweat slowly trickling down his temples. His blond hair was a mess and his pupils were blown so wide that he could only just see a ring of blue. His chest was heaving and reddened and Merlin was suddenly breathless at the fact that he made Arthur look like this. Arthur, the most perfect man. Merlin’s perfect man. He beamed up at him, unable to control his happiness. Arthur grinned back, leaning down to pepper Merlin’s face with kisses. 

Merlin’s giggles turned into moans when Arthur took his hardness in his hand and started stroking. Merlin lifted his hips up, invitingly. Arthur pushed back in, pausing his hand to watch his lover’s face, pleasure showing and mouth opening in a silent cry. Arthur caught the pale man’s mouth with his own and shoved his tongue in; licking and biting and sucking. Arthur’s name was a whispered mantra on the younger man lips, spilling out whenever their lips parted. Arthur moaned Merlin’s name, making the whispers collide. 

“Arthur, h-harder.” Merlin demanded, breathlessly. Arthur shifted his hips to the right angle and shoved in with one deep hard thrust, hitting Merlin’s secret spot. 

Merlin moaned, arms flying up to clutch at Arthur butt, forcing him to go deeper. He wrapped his legs around the blonde’s thighs. He was bent awkwardly but he was in too much pleasure to give it much thought. Arthur’s hand went back to stroking Merlin, the pale man make soft ah, ah, ah’s with each thrust. With the combined pleasure of Arthur’s hand on his cock and each, hard thrust had Merlin coming. He came all over Arthur’s hand and his abdomen with a loud shout of “ARTHUR” making his belly fizz and legs drop, feeling wobbly. 

Arthur watched as Merlin came, feeling his arse tighten to the point of pain and hearing Merlin’s shout his name made Arthur come.

“Oh God, Merlin.” 

He sat there, panting, arms on either side of Merlin’s shoulder, staring down at his boyfriend in awe. His dark hair was everywhere and curling, the frame of his face drench in sweat. His cheeks were flushed a ridiculous amount. He was panting so hard Arthur could feel the gushes of air on his lips. 

“You’re perfect.” Arthur whispered like he sharing a secret. He traced Merlin’s cheekbones with a finger, feeling content and insanely happy. Merlin grinned and pulled Arthur down for a kiss. 

Merlin bought his hands up to cup Arthur’s face. 

“I love you.” Merlin whispered. Arthur clutched Merlin’s right wrist, leaning down to rest his forehead against Merlin’s.  
“And I love you.” He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and pushed back, pulling out. He flopped on the bed, exhausted. He turned to capture Merlin in his arms and curved around him, wrapping his arms protectively around the skinny waist. Merlin shifted closer, humming contentedly. 

“Thank you.” Merlin whispered, not wanting to break the moment.  
“For making this perfect. Everything perfect. You’re perfect.” He yawned and Arthur chuckled, pressing light kisses to Merlin shoulders.

“Sleep, my heart. I’ll be here when you wake.” Merlin nodded sleepily and smacked his lips together, quickly drifting to sleep. Nuzzling himself into the crook of Merlin’s neck and breathing in his scent, Arthur allowed himself to fall asleep, being lulled into darkness by the soft breaths of his dearest.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward asexual who doesn't really understand affection writes fluffy smut. Ironic, isn't it?


End file.
